When playing a sport, a person may daydream as if he is playing with his favorite sports star. At other times, he or she may wish an instructor could be where he or she is playing and providing advice for improving his or her performance in real time and under current environmental conditions for play. Additionally, even when a coach or friend is with the player and giving advice, the player may not be able to translate what was heard or seen into his or her own physical actions.